Of the Angels
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Nico is suffering, as usual. The Seven have been killed in a battle against all the enemies they have ever faced. They had all died bravely, and the Gods are being destroyed one by one. Monsters have overrun both camps and Nico is treated terribly, as one of the remaining Big 3's children. He then finds himself in a rebellion and a new camp, Camp Acropolis. Rated M for deaths
1. The Fall of The Seven

Powerful winds smashed monsters to the ground. The swirling water vapor blinded them, and the hurricane itself? Well, lets just say there is a trail of monster dust on the ground.

Percy panted as he almost stumbled from fatigue. The hurricanes were effective, but they took to much energy. He looked around to see if anyone was doing better than him.

Lightning crackled and blasted from Jason's gold javelin. Sometimes, that made Percy almost wish for Jupiter as a father. Almost. And only because of the powers.

As more Karpoi disintegrated, leaving fruity pebbles behind, Piper fought like a demon. After the war, she had received the other horn of the river god from Hercules. Now she was holding an identical cornucopia which she wielded in a scary way while she remembered how to battle with it. More harpy feathers adorned her hair as bananas knocked an Earthborn to the ground. Recently, Leo brought Katoptris and the Boread's sword to Hephaestus, who smelted the 2 weapons to make a sword. This one could still tell the future and sometimes summon icy wind.

Above, a volley of Archimedes Spheres smashed through ranks of monsters from Leo. Dracaenae fell on their slithery sides. Gryphons rose only to be blasted into bits. Cyclops charged blindly and waved their clubs at the flying ship, and they were cut down as Hazel sped by on Arion. Behind her, Frank followed her as a jaguar, trying to keep up to the world's fastest horse. As soon as Arion left him in the dust, he sighed and turned into a bear and mauled a few monsters.

Annabeth...oh Annabeth. The warrior princess for Percy. She looked amazing with her bronze dagger strapped onto her belt and her backpack on as well. Hazel had summoned the dagger inside the bag from Tartarus, and the bag lifted up with the knife and the computer, all safe and sound. Annabeth sidestepped a Minotaur like a matador and with 2 swift strokes, decapitated it. If only Percy's battle with it had happened that quick.

Percy looked up ahead and his expression turned grim. The hurricane had died down by now and smoke spiraled from the Argo III. Annabeth and the others turned around and flashed a little button on their shirts at each other. _There were too many of them!_ It was Reyna's Christmas present to everyone which was kind of a joke they didn't understand but they wore it anyway. Nico and Hedge seemed to get it.

Leo landed from the sky in a personal helicopter jacket, modified. He had tears in his eyes. "Festus...this is the third time I failed him..."

"Don't worry Leo, we'll get him anyway." Piper assured. "Now, we need to fight them and..."

"Remember me?" A miniature blizzard surrounded only Piper and she was stuck in a block of ice.

"Khione!" Leo and Jason growled. Leo instantly started lobbing fireballs, and Frank didn't even flinch. Jason looked like he was charging for a lightning bolt. After all, he wasn't a battery. Or Pikachu. (Sorry, he had listened to _Got to Kill Them All_ to much, which was Hedge's modified song that he sang over and over again.)

Khione simply disappeared and all their feet were stuck under blocks of ice, except Hazel who was dueling Kelli and her friends. Percy summoned his will and water melted on everyone except Piper. Khione put extra magic on her. As Jason stayed behind to try to try to help thaw her out, the monster mob charged.

"Dude. These were new shoes!" complained Leo pointing at the melted shoes as they ran towards the charging army.

"Don't worry. Nike can supply more."

"RARGHHHHRR." Earthborns threw a volley of rocks. Flaming arrows flew from the sky. Percy raised his hand and could only barely summon a small geyser that blew the rocks off course and doused the arrows. The hurricane had drained him. Leo twirled his Wii stick. As the Argo III wreckage bellowed "Hey it's Mario!", spikes impaled from the ground. He had only a few more toys before they ran out. Annabeth dueled harpies when her knife and sword were shot clean out of her hands. Sciron and Molly the ferocious turtle have returned. Hazel was suddenly knocked off Arion, and skeleton warriors pinned her down, each holding a police baton. Frank ran to rescue her but was shot by a manticore. Although it wouldn't kill, it could leave grown men writhing on the ground in pain. The Nemean Lion pounced, glaring at Percy. Percy ran up to meet it, but was then turned into a gerbil. Annabeth yelled and the lion turned to her.

Leo suddenly threw his last grenade. The skeletons all jumped back at the explosion of popcorn, and Hazel used her dark magic to destroy them. Percy was changed back and seemed to recover some energy as gerbils were really energetic. Hazel ran to Frank while Percy distracted the manticore. As Skiron loaded his pistol at Jason, a giant goldfish smacked the back of his head and he fell and had the same fate of being eaten by Molly. 3 times and counting.

When Frank turned back, more monsters appeared. Sonny the chihuahua yipped and Arion trampled it. The battle started looking like they were winning, then losing, then winning...

Meanwhile, Percy had managed to start a fight between Molly and the Nemean lion. He then summoned a vortex and a sea serpent hissed. Jason still loyally stood on guard in front of Piper and fired lightning at approaching monsters.

That was when the tide turned and stayed turned.

The ground shook. Clay covered ghosts and ogres appeared from the ground. The monster troops seemed endless. Everyone was tired.

Hazel raised her spatha and reluctantly ran it through 2 arais.

"Ah the curse of Alyconeus, you shall be parted from your strongest tool or friend, one who helps you live."

Hazel screamed as Arion disappeared. The other arai spoke before disintegrating:

"You have received the curse of Stheno and Euryale. I hope you enjoy the poisonous wiener thingies." Hazel turned a sick shade of green and the arai disappeared with a soft hiss.

Meanwhile Frank was fighting as a lion. Kampe appeared, "Hope you enjoy being dead." and lashed out her fiery whips. Frank fell to the ground, burning, and Kampe snarled before turning away.

As Frank and Hazel slowly died together, locked in a kiss. Diamonds, rubies, and sapphires littered around them in a heart shape. Then, Leo screamed as Medusa stared directly at the fire he was shooting.

"Stone always trumps the fire." Leo turned into a statue, with his Archimedes sphere in one hand, and a stone fireball in the other. He had crayon drawing of the Argo II tucked into his belt and a picture of his mother and Calypso as well.

Jason and Piper were fighting the death pig. Lightning ricocheted off it's hide and it was too angry to be charmspeaked.

"SCREET!" The 2 tusks smashed through both of them, and they were holding hands as they were killed. Jason's coin fell to the ground and rattled with Piper's knife lying on top of it.

Monsters wavered to Percy and Annabeth who were trying to fight like they did in Tartarus: A weak and tired Percy with a defenseless Annabeth. Arachne fired silk, slowing them both down. Eilodons possessed them both and made them beat up each other. They both sobbed but knew it was their time. They had enjoyed life together in New Rome/Camp Half-Bloods adult program. They both looked at each other as Annabeth slapped Percy unwillingly.

"I love you wise girl."

"You too, Seaweed Brain. Percabeth forever."

With that, they both struck each other at the same time, killing each other. All the monsters turned around and the eilodons popped out of their hosts, and turned away.

The 7 were dead.


	2. The Death of Death

"Ah...Nico...welcome back son."

Hades ushered in his son, a boy with raven black hair and an aviator jacket. He had a skull t-shirt and a sword that looked like it was made of obsidian.

Nico rolled his eyes. Hades had been a jerk father his whole life and was happy only at certain accomplishments.

"I hear that, er, your friends are dead."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Imagine how I feel! Hazel was a child of mine too."

"You sure never act like it. Wait...I thought she was in the Underworld, here with you. That was the only reason I came to visit."

"Well, I have been waiting for Charon to ferry their souls to Elysium, but they aren't showing up."

"What?"

"I can only imagine that the forces of Gaea have managed to capture the souls by reaping them before Thanatos comes..."

Suddenly, a ghost floated in and spoke to Hades in latin, "Domine in inferno. Nuntius horrendus, non estis sub impetum!"

Hades' face turned pale. "What, now?"

BOOM!

The obsidian wall exploded. Monsters ran in. Hades and Nico both closed their eyes and skeletons came up to fight. As werewolves rushed in, Hades lobbed purple wisps and they screamed. Gryphons dive bombed them, and dropped vials of greek fire. Hades' throne of bones shattered into bits. Skeletons hacked at monsters, and were smashed into rubble. Arrows flew everywhere and the ground started opening up, swallowing monsters and skeletons.

Nico slashed his Stygian iron sword, a gift from Hades when Jules Albert, also a gift, arrived at his door and presented the sword to him. Hades twirled his staff and more wisps and dark magic flew around the room. Cyclops stormed in, smashing their fists at everything they could find. The skeleton's rotted weapons bounced off them. They also crumpled easily, with fragile and brittle bones. Hades simply closed his eyes and his helmet radiated waves of terror. The cyclops ran out and intercepted arrows from the telekhines. Vials of greek fire exploded everywhere and rotting weapons clashed. Cerebus charged in and slammed into the archer telekhines, starting a dog fight. Nico looked at his father who suddenly looked scared. A giant dressed in black armor marched in, carrying his own staff.

"Alyconeus."

"Hades."

They charged at each other. Oil spilled as Alyconeus was struck and Hades bled gold ichor. Their staffs collided and shades were raised to fight Hades' skeletons.

"Hades, I have fought your children. I would've taken down your Levesque girl and her horse if her friend never interfered. I have fought her friends and would've won if my giant brothers weren't so stupid. Now we stand again, facing each other off. As soon as I am finished with you, your son will be demolished."

Nico trembled but still fought. He killed any monster who dared stepped 5 feet near his father and Alyconeus. Cerebus and his hellhound friends helped him, but soon ran off after more and more hordes appeared. The shades were easily defeating the skeletons. They were trained Roman Legionaires with gold weapons. They had turned their backs and fought for Gaea and their giants. The skeletons were Greek demigods, who were rash and had little or no experience. After all, few make it to Camp Half Blood. There was only one skeleton who was doing well and Nico recognized it.

"Gray!"

Frank Zhang's personal skeleton was the only effective fighter. His rib cage was used as an actual cage. Hips were thrown like boomerangs. His arm dangled in his other arm like a club. Although it was a little disturbing, Nico and Gray saluted to each other.

Meanwhile, Hades was struggling. Alyconeus taunted and jeered as he stabbed with his staff.

"What is the matter emo lord of darkness? Losing your touch? Don't have the help that rarely comes to you?"

Nico could feel his power draining away. Shadow magic was dangerous and consumed a lot of energy. To much could kill you. Looking ahead, he saw Hades, who summoned more and more magic. Even as a god, he might be destroyed.

Nico ran to help, but the monsters would be happy to kill him if he turned his back to attack Alyconeus. This was as much help he could give.

The underworld's soldiers were still failing. Grey, who had lost a lot of his bones, had been disintegrated by a blast of Greek fire. Less than a quarter of the shades were killed. Nico looked at Hades for the last time, who was being pinned down by a staff. His helmet was knocked over to the side.

"Nico, go! Take my helmet and shadow travel to a safe place! I will use my remaining energy to cover for you. Run! Rescue your friends and let the Olympians live on! Bring back..."

He was cut short as Alyconeus put his foot on Hades' chest, bring up his staff.

"A-aand...I am sorry for not being a better father. I am sorry for Bianca and Hazel. Someday I hope you will forgive me."

Alyconeus thrust his staff into Hades' heart. Hades' eyes turned purple. His body glowed and disintegrated into purple ash. The bident clattered on the purple tiled floor.

"Ah, emotional last words. How ironic the god of the dead is well, dead. Gee, wouldn't you love to share the same fate?"

Nico collapsed on the floor as his staff struck him. Then, something weird happened. Hades' bident staff floated up towards Nico and transformed into a bubble of fiery wisps. It surrounded him and floated towards the upper world, carrying the Helm of Darkness with it. Alyconeus bellowed curses as Nico saw the beautiful palace of Hades being destroyed. Zombie servants ran everywhere and the ghosts wailed. The furies were bound in ropes of fire and Charon was tied to his raft that was floating towards Tartarus.

Nico saw the faces of the punished being freed: Tantalus who cooked his son in a stew, Sisyphus who had tied up Death, Bryce Lawrence who had betrayed his legion, and Gabe Ugliano who had abused, lied, and acted like a pig. He saw Medea, who had killed her family, Daedalus who killed his nephew and created a monster, and Tityos who attacked Leto. They all were free, with Daedalus as the only good one.

"Child of Death, you may run away now, but remember my warnings: you can never escape death. Not for long. And remember your father boy, because soon you and all the gods will join him! I have finally taken control of the Underworld, and I hope you will die soon enough for me to meet you again."

Nico watched as the bubble popped, leaving him with a hat and a sword. He whistled for Jules Albert.

"Take me to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. The Escape

"Faster, faster!" Jules Albert grunted impatiently as he was being rushed. Yes he had won steam car races, never mind his disqualifications, but who did this boy think he was to order the champion (or ex-champion) steam car racer to go faster?

The boy was Nico di Angelo. Many years earlier, Jules had arrived at Nico's temporary camp, holding a Stygian-Iron sword and presenting his ability to drive and disguise as a father or brother in the Mist. He had sensed sadness and pain, as all dead can, and had tried to do everything he could to this very day. He was also why Nico learned how to use the Underworld sword.

Behind them, ghosts and dark fumes foamed out of the ground, skeletal hands clawing up. Before this could turn into a horror movie, Nico slashed them with his blade, disintegrating the freed monsters and ghosts. Jules Albert, after driving Nico to the onagers and helping Camp Half Blood blow up them, had been given permission to summon Hades' chariot. It was made of obsidian and black diamonds, gleaming with skeletal horses. There was also Lamborghini mode and sports car. They decided on sports car and the horses turned into the extra pair of wheels on the car.

Running over ghosts was a dangerous choice but effective. Any moment the dead could slash your tires, destroy your chariot, destroy you, and these cranky ghosts weren't happy to be chained in eternal (well not anymore) punishment and now they were free!

Jules Albert turned a sharp left and crashed into a stop sign. The stop sign flew back and smashed a man that looked like a pig, in the face. Must be Gabe Ugliano.

Nico was frantic and scared although he tried not to show it. Well it wasn't like Jules Albert would care, but still. Nico looked at the jumping ghosts and monsters, chasing down the chariot/car with success. His heart beat every time he slashed his sword.

THUMP. _SLASH._ THUMP. _JAB._

A decapitated shade fell to the ground, tarnished imperial gold weapons clattering on the grass. Soon, skeleton heads followed it, and yellow monster powder exploded everywhere.

Jules Albert honked his horn and scared a telekhine, who jumped and dropped it's vial of greek fire. Soon, it and a bunch or monsters were screaming as they evaporated into Tartarus. He continued driving, whistling as he was immune to the rude gestures monsters made as they were run over.

Nico ducked as a flaming spear sailed above his head. Why was Long Island so far away?

As they traveled more miles (Hades' bubble should've brought him closer to the only safe place he ever known. Camp Jupiter didn't count with the times he had been trampled by Hannibal), he looked at the scenery. He knew it was stupid, his life could be ended with a single arrow or sword, but if he were to die, he would die being happy.

Then, he realized no matter how much good work he had done in the past years, he would never go to Elysium. Actually never. Alyconeus was waiting for him down there and probably put him in the field of punishments forever.

A bunch of confederate soldiers rose out of the ground. He recognized the work of Bryce Lawrence, the son of Orcus. They charged him like the battle of bunker hill and swung their weapons wildly.

It was a great chase for the son of Hades, the former god of the dead. The chariot was going at max speed, spewing purple smoke and being imbedded with arrows. Knives flashed and monsters stomped. A few rocks and vials of greek fire sailed overhead, causing explosions and rubble everywhere along the road to the magical entrance of Camp Half Blood.

Suddenly, chariots skidded in front of the sports car, ending it like a police chase. Armies of monsters were on all sides and they were all armed. All raised their weapons at the unarmed brittle driver and one demigod.

Nico uttered a command. Jules Albert raised his hands, a sign of surrender.

"Ahh...look at where you are now little Nico di Angelo." Bryce Lawrence turned his sword over and over again, "Long ago, you blasted me with the wrath of the dead and today is my turn. I want to execute you myself, no matter what Alyconeus ordered. Monsters, hold him down."

As Bryce Anderson released him, cyclops rushed forwards. However, they were slow and heavy, which gave Nico enough time to summon the last bit of his energy. Bones raised into the air, and started stacking up quickly, creating a ramp.

"JULES! GO!"

The car revved up and drove up and over all the monsters, flying through the barriers of the camp. All their stunned faces were shown as the ramp disintegrated into bone bits.

"NO!" screamed the whiny cry of Bryce Lawrence as the magical barriers shut him out. Some of the Greek shades managed to slip in, but crossbow turrets from the Hephaestus cabin cut them down. Camp Half Blood was on a lockdown. Even from Romans.

Camp Halfblood. The familiar smell of strawberries, the comfy warmth of the magical fireplace, and the sweet sticky s'mores. The tangy barbecue, the weird bug juice and the distinct smell of burning metal from the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins. Oh, yeah and the vampire coffins of the Hades cabin which he now shared alone again.

"Nico!" Chiron trotted over, with Connor and Travis meekly following him, no doubt caught doing their pranks and were about to be sent on dish duty. "Welcome back! And how might I...oh my."

Nico collapsed into his arm, but the last thing he saw was a pool of blood. Wait a minute...


	4. The Death of the Student and the Master

Chiron winced as his flank had a giant black arrow stuck in it.

"Ah, Orion. That was a nice shot."

"Thank you, Polybotes. I will pick all the fools off with my arrows of doom!"

Connor grabbed Nico's hand and started running toward's the Apollo cabin.

Travis screamed as he tried to pull out Chiron's arrow. Centaur blood is painful and the sharpened edge of the arrow also hurts. Luckily, all senior campers have been trained in first aid, and the arrow was cleanly pulled out. Chiron winced.

The alarms in everyone's cabins wailed. Campers rushed out in their pajamas or battle armor, all armed. Even Clovis of the Hypnos cabin charged with a toothbrush.

A large shadow could be seen hiding by the borders of the woods. Orion then stepped out, his mechanical eyes showing red targeting lasers. The nymphs tried desperately to slow him down, using roots and rocks to slow the giant feet down, but Orion merely kicked them aside.

Then, on the to farther end of the camp, another giant rose from the ocean, stepping across the fireworks beach. He twirled his trident and clutched it as the water dripping turned purple with poison.

First, the Hermes' defenses activated. As the giants walked towards the camp, land mines all across the forest and beach exploded. These had celestial bronze shrapnel, and wouldn't harm any mortal or nymph. The demigods already knew the location of all the mines, so they could easily step over or around them. They were also deadly to monsters.

Studying the locations of hidden objects, even for the ADHD demigod kids, is important when you have your life at risk.

Anyway, the giants roared in pain and annoyance. Great, now their foot fell asleep! That itch was never going to go away!

Polybotes smashed his trident onto the earth, and the landmines flew up from the sand, now revealed and useless.

The Hephaestus cabin triggered the trip wires and crossbow turrets. As an arrow flew towards the giants, Orion fired two consecutive arrows. One intercepted the turret arrows, and CUT the arrow in half, and the other flew and hit the turret. The crossbow exploded, killing a few demigods.

Onagers fired in the air, gifts from the Romans who wanted nothing to do with Octavian ever again. They were honorable, but the Greeks didn't care as long as they had a chance of living.

The Apollo and Ares cabin lined up, and threw their javelins and fired their bows. The giants continued advancing. Nico had gained his stamina from the ambrosia, nectar, and Gatorade. He charged out of the infirmary, making Will Solace face palm.

BOOM! Polybotes swung his trident and stabbed the Athena Parthenos' barrier. It turned purple, then violet, then lavender as it weakened. Finally, the statue exploded from the strain and the giants marched inside the camp.

Orion fired another arrow, and the armory exploded, leaving some demigods empty handed.

"Ah, Orion I have never had this much fun in AGES. To bad the graceus spawn of Poseidon was killed, but I still have better ways to get revenge. I will spit upon the shrines, I will poison the canoe lake and kill the nymphs slowly. I will step on the Poseidon cabin, and I will make the cute basilisk the mascot of the orange T-shirts. By the way, it will be green now. Camp Terra! In fact, the cheeto will become the state animal and...um..."

"Just kill them all." sighed Orion. He fired another arrow, and the forge exploded.

"Hey!" yelled Chiron as Orion stabbed another camper, "Look at me, Orion. I know you have pride and it has been damaged, but I want you to fight me one on one. Promise to spare the campers and I'll fight you."

"Couldn't I just fight you?" Orion mused, "very well. I will spare the campers and I swear on the River Styx. Polybotes, stand back."

"Chiron!" yelled Connor as Travis writhed in centaur blood pain, "Don't do this!"

"He is born to kill gods!" yelled Sherman Yang, who was usually up for a good fight. However, Chiron was going to die. He was only immortal unless slayed in combat, much like the Hunters of Artemis.

"It is the only way. I have lived long enough and I can't fail the gods and their children." Chiron ducked as an arrow exploded the log he was hiding behind. Orion reloaded and fired again.

Arrows peppered the big house, and the roof collapsed.

Chiron trotted and fired his arrow at Orion. It struck his mechanical eye, leaving him with only one targeting laser and a weak vision.

"HEY!" Orion fired an arrow and another arrow. One flew just above Chiron's head and one almost punctured Chiron's leg.

Chiron continued trotting, raising an arrow like a lance.

"Heyest thou," repeated the talking arrow, "Youest shall not use thy wood of Dodona as..."

CRACK!

Orion's other mechanical eye was destroyed as Chiron jumped to the left and threw it like a dart. The arrow fell to the ground as Orion yelled in anger. Polybotes clutched his trident.

"Chiron, youest shall pay dearly for thou actions."

Chiron ignored the talking arrow and kicked Orion's bow aside. He raised his own bow and held it to Orion's heart. Chiron loaded an arrow before collapsing on the floor.

"FOOL!" Orion's knife dripped with centaur blood. "A giant can only be killed with a god and demigod! What strength do you have alone, nephew?"

Chiron sputtered and coughed, the campers gasped. Polybotes smirked and Orion chuckled as he drew his knife again.

"I am a god." a flash of light appeared and a young teen with curly hair and a combat ukulele stepped out.

"Lester!" yelled a demigod

"Apollo!" the god scowled, "The arrow summoned me. Who is ready for a giant butt kicking?"

Apollo fired 3 divine arrows of gold, and they all struck Orion. Orion yelled and fired back. Once they were out of arrows, Apollo swung his combat ukulele and smashed Orion's face. The campers cheered. Orion drew his centaur-blood covered knife and jabbed with it. Apollo teleported before blasting a golden beam at Chiron.

Strangely, Apollo fired a HEALING spell and Chiron started breathing a bit easily.

"I'm sorry guys, we are on a limited time because I am using all my power to be summoned down to camp. However, because I am so awesome and experienced your mortal's pain in meat bags, I'll help."

"Fool!" Orion clocked Apollo who smashed into the pegasus stables. They stampeded as Butch released the doors to let them be safe.

"I was born to oppose you idiot and your sister. One of you can't defeat me alone!" Orion bellowed. He swung his fists and after a few teleportations, Apollo held Orion in a headlock. He then slammed him onto the floor.

Chiron threw his quiver at Apollo. At soon as Apollo caught it, he fired his arrow. "To bad. I guess all of us are killed eventually."

"YEs, like you." Orion stabbed the knife into Apollo's chest and 3 sharp prongs stabbed him from behind at the same time Apollo fired. The god disappeared in a golden powder, after some Mozart played.

The campers stared in awe and terror. One of the 12 Olympian councils, the only one who actually cared enough to risk their lives just to rescue them. Apollo had surely humbled and he had died a hero's death.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled. The sun disappeared and the world turned into darkness. No one would be able to ride the Maserati Spyder for the next few centuries, if not never.

All musicians and poets blessed by Apollo around the world lost their touch. Disease spread and Chiron lay on the floor, this time not getting up.

Polybotes chuckled. "Looks like Artemis is going to be a full-time driver before we kill her."

A whirlpool of poisonous water slammed into the strawberry fields, wiping it all out. Unfortunate demigods choked.

"What are you doing? You said we wouldn't die!"

"Orion promised that. Not me."

More water churned and the demigods screamed.

"Now, now. No yelling. I am sure the surviving demigods will prove to be excellent slaves if not target practice."

Nico screamed as the exit was blocked by a pool of water. Will Solace accompanied him, carrying his med kit. "Run Nico, take this and shadow travel far..."

"Ah Nico di Angelo, one of the remaining Big 3 children. There is no where to run...Alyconeus has paid a bounty on you alive so he can kill you himself. This one? Your friend? Well he is useless."

Will fell to the ground as a basilisk snapped out and bit him.

Nico sipped Will's medicine and felt so energetic. He looked at the label: Moonshine. It had been a gift from Artemis after Thalia revealed it to Apollo, who begged for gallons of this.

As Polybotes carried a big fishing net, Nico shadow traveled and fell into darkness.

 **This chapter is titled the death of the student and the master because Apollo was the god who found Chiron, the abandoned spawn of Kronos. Anyway, when I reread this chapter I realized something...**

 **AW GODS! I'm killing these characters left and right...I might be like Suzanne Collins...or Veronica Roth...and (GASP) please not like Rick "Troll" Riordan. I keep on trying to write happy stories and this happens...**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter**


	5. Captured

"Uhhh..." Nico di Angelo groaned weakly as he sat up. The past 24 hours had been the moment where he summoned more shadow magic than usual. More than the time they went to deliver the Athena Parthenos, more than the time he trekked through Tartarus, and more than the attack on Hades' palace.

Then he remembered the only reason why he survived.

Will Solace.

The boy who had invited him to secretly sit at the Apollo table when he ate alone at the Hades, the boy who healed him every time he used more magic than he should have, and when Will showed him around camp more before he left to Camp Jupiter.

And the boy who got stabbed when he heard how important Nico was to the giant's plans.

As Nico rubbed his eyes, he got a better look at his surroundings. He was in a room with black granite tiles. Wisps of fire swirled around the air, providing the majority of the light.

Then he heard a deep rumble, "Ahh, the infamous ghost king. I have waited long to fight the boy who absorbed my dark magic."

The speaker stepped out, wearing robes as dark as Hades' and braided hair. The giant swung his stygian iron sword, about 5 times bigger than Nico's, and confidently wore a matching stygian iron breastplate. His resemblance to a certain god of the dead almost made Nico choke. Almost.

"Clytius." Nico said, weakly drawing his own sword.

Clytius chuckled, and raised his sword, then swung it really quickly.

Nico rolled out of the way and grunted. His sword looked like a toothpick but Stygian Iron is really sturdy. It takes a lot of pressure to snap it.

He swung it again and Clytius easily parried it.

"Ah Nico. It would be best to give up." The giant's eye twinkled as Nico attempted to use shadow magic, which was easily absorbed by the cloak.

Clytius skillfully swung his sword again, and Nico jumped onto the flat end of the blade. Clytius simply flipped his sword over like a pancake and Nico crumpled to the ground, clutching his legs.

"You do know that giants become stronger and faster every second we battle right?"

This time, the sword swing was faster and Nico had sweat dripping down his face in gallons.

"It would be a shame not to kill you, but that is reserved for a special friend of mine..."

Nico tried to run but his legs felt like a dam burrito: wobbly and about to fall apart. This time, the hilt of the blade made him lie on the floor spread-eagle style.

"I hope you won't put up resistance." Clytius did a hearty laugh as Nico took a few deep breaths of terror and fatigue. "My friend would be disappointed. Really."

He confiscated the Stygian Iron sword, "It is a good thing that as the bane of Hecate, I can draw in any magic and absorb them. Just like your shadow jumps, so don't try that unless you want to die. " Clytius picked up the thrashing Nico and grinned. Nico knew that if he died, he would meet his very special friend in the field of punishments.

"Alyconeus will pay me many favors for you little demigod."

And they set back to camp, Nico struggling to escape.


End file.
